


spellbound

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fingerfucking, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, like implied anyway >->, softest dom victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: There was an obvious advantage to them doing this in the middle of winter.





	spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungover lol

There was an obvious advantage to them doing this in the middle of winter.

It meant that Yuuri was covered from head to toe while they were out, and that suited him quite well, seeing as he was completely bound in dark red ropes underneath his clothes.

Rope bondage had slowly but surely made its way into his and Victor's bedroom, and they indulged in it every now and then. Yuuri had been surprised when he found that the practice thoroughly excited him, and felt...well, for lack of a better word, _sexy_ whenever Victor tied him up in those ropes, either for restriction or decoration, much like he had that first year that he'd skated _Eros_ and Victor helped him uncover that sensual side of himself.

Victor looked like a dream in ropes whenever Yuuri tied him up in turn, and his husband had dangled (heh) the idea of suspension in front of Yuuri like a particularly tempting treat, and while Yuuri was doing a bit of research on safe suspension techniques and ways to take into account the particular aches in Victor's body, mostly his knees nowadays, Yuuri ran into the idea that they could've been wearing those ropes under their clothes.

It wasn't exactly exhibitionism, but it was still...an exciting idea. And nerve-wracking. But they'd both looked into it, negotiated cues and hard stops like they usually did whenever they approached something as new and illicit as this. Yuuri had such reservations about carrying such an intimacy of theirs, one where he could just turn his head off to everything but pleasure and Victor's adoration and praise, out of doors. It was different from _Eros_. Something decidedly for just the two of them, kept to the bedroom. So Victor had given him time and space when it seemed like Yuuri would change his mind about the whole idea, and Yuuri thought about it, about it just simply being...something only he and Victor knew about. A reminder on his body that only he could feel, that Victor had put on there himself with time and technique and care. It was like...hickeys on his inner thighs. An ache and a limp after a long, hard fuck. 

The temperature was...reasonable, for a Russian December, and Yuuri and Victor were chatting idly as they walked across the Trinity Bridge as the sky began to darken. 

The ropes were snug on Yuuri's body, a Tortoise Shell Harness that Victor had carefully knotted and strung over Yuuri's willing body. Yuuri had breathed steady and deep throughout, his mind gradually going quiet save for the soft praise pouring out from between Victor's lips. After checking in several times and getting dressed as warmly as possible, they were off.

At first Yuuri could feel self-consciousness nagging at his brain, wanting to take root again and convince him that everyone else on the street could see right through him, through his thick coat and sweater, and knew what he looked like underneath it all. But Victor held his hand through it all, every long, warm squeeze a form of silent praise, every touch of Victor's hand to Yuuri's back, reminding him of the presence of the ropes, pressing against his skin. 

Victor was the only one who knew. He knew where to find each cord under Yuuri's clothes and his look of pleasure made Yuuri feel so damn warm. It was security without restraint. There was nothing to stop him from touching himself and Victor however he wanted, from moving freely. Only the two of them knew what was under Yuuri's many layers of clothing, and it all looked so damn pretty that Yuuri started to feel sexy with it on, his mind humming wonderfully and his heart racing with excitement rather than anxiety.

And all the while they just looked like any other couple on an innocent, romantic stroll, easily conversing about practice, competitions, chores that needed doing, their friends...It felt so titillating and wonderful, and Victor reached around to give his shoulder another squeeze at the same time that he brushed his lips over Yuuri's flushed cheek. 

More praise. Yuuri shivered, and not because of the cold.

* * *

When they walked through the door and Victor closed it behind them, Yuuri immediately sagged against him, breathing shakily as though Victor had been actively keeping him on edge for hours.

Victor quickly took him into his arms, tugging his beanie off and pressing kisses all over his head and face. "Good boy...Good boy, you did so well, Yuuri," he praised softly, voice sounding ragged with pleasure and need. He petted Yuuri soothingly, and Yuuri looked up to find him flushed. Victor smiled down at him and helped him take his coat off, tugging at a line of rope that lay over Yuuri's chest. "Want these off now?"

"Yeah...Yeah, please," Yuuri answered quietly, his blood on fire as Victor led them back into the bedroom.

As soon as Yuuri was completely naked and unbound on the bed, Victor started to play with the pre that beaded on the tip of his cock with his fingertip, all while Yuuri whined softly. "Were you this hard in public?" Victor asked, still petting Yuuri's hair.

"No, just...as soon as we walked in," Yuuri breathed, thighs trembling as Victor kept toying with him.

Victor chuckled, a low, rich sound that had Yuuri biting his lip. "Needy little thing. I'll give you a massage."

"But I'm not sore or anything."

"Not that kind of massage," Victor said with a sweet smile.

It was pretty obvious which kind he meant ages later, when he had four fingers fucking into Yuuri and mercilessly stroking his prostate.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun


End file.
